Bamm Bamm Rubble
Bamm-Bamm Rubble (also known as Bamm-Bamm) is the adopted son of fictitious characters Barney and Betty Rubble. He is most famous in his infant form on the animated series The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spinoff The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. Bamm-Bamm lived in the fictional prehistoric city of Bedrock, a world where dinosaurs coexisted with barefoot cavepeople. The cavepeople enjoyed "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles and washing machines, often utilizing the prehistoric animals. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=1 edit Biography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=2 edit Cartoon series As an infant, Bamm-Bamm was adopted by the Rubbles after being abandoned on their doorstep. After meeting his next-door neighbor Pebbles, the two became lifelong playmates. Bamm-Bamm was named by the orphanage, who left a note with his name in the basket, causing Barney and Betty confusion over the strange name. This was explained when Bamm-Bamm yelled the phrase "bamm, bamm!" and swung his club (and in the process shaking the room he was in). Bamm-Bamm's excessive (and sometimes misused) strength was often a source of humor in the episodes the toddler version of Bamm-Bamm appeared in. Unlike Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm was past the crawling stage and could be seen in a few episodes trying to help Pebbles walk. Years later, as a teenager, Bamm-Bamm attended Bedrock High School along with Pebbles and their friends, Wiggy, Penny, and Moonrock. In this version Bamm-Bamm's super strength was not actively mentioned and was only shown on occasion. He became more passive and sensible in his manner and tended to be dominated by Pebbles' more aggressive personality. He also was the owner of a "cave buggy," a prehistoric version of a dune buggy. As an adult, Bamm-Bamm became a mechanic, fell in love with and married Pebbles. The two soon moved to Hollyrock (a fictional prehistoric version of Hollywood, California) so Bamm-Bamm could pursue his true goal of becoming a screenwriter. Later the couple had twins, Roxy and Chip. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=3 edit Film In the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, Bamm-Bamm was adopted from the orphanage by the Rubbles and was seen with long brown hair and only wearing a leaf loincloth. He was mentioned to have been raised by wild mastodons, a parody of various examples of interspecies adoption. Bamm-Bamm soon started to look like his cartoon counterpart after a bath, a haircut, and some new clothes. Bamm-Bamm was played by twins Hlynur Sigurdsson and Marino Sigurdsson and voiced by actress E.G. Daily (who returned to the role of Bamm-Bamm in a Pebbles cereal commercial). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=4 edit Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Bamm-Bamm (and Pebbles) has varied wildly from spinoff to spinoff---appearing as an adolescent in one spinoff and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations Bamm-Bamm has made appearances in are as follows: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=5 edit Infant/Toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Fruity Pebbles, Post'' commercials http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=6 edit Child *''A Flintstone Christmas'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=7 edit Pre-teen *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=8 edit Teenager *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=9 edit Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=10 edit Casting *Bamm-Bamm's voice over the years was provided by Jay North, Don Messick, Lucille Bliss, Frank Welker, Christine Cavanaugh, Michael Sheehan, Elizabeth Daily, and Jerry Houser. *Bamm-Bamm (in his conventional toddler incarnation) sometimes appears in the various Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials that have been produced over the years. *Although Bamm-Bamm possessed incredible strength as an infant, in his appearances as a teenager (as seen in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show), his strength was either downplayed or not shown, though it reappeared in Bamm-Bamm's adult appearances. *After his debut episode on The Flintstones, a few episodes afterward did not feature Bamm-Bamm. *To this day, Bamm-Bamm's biological parents remain a mystery. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bamm-Bamm_Rubble&action=edit&section=11 edit External links *Webrock - The Flintstones and Hanna Barbera Page *RetroCrush - Exploring Flintstones Mysteries Category:Characters from PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Children